western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chasm Exaltation (Mission)
"Throk not rite log in long time, but this trip have lots of big news. Throk go with Avos, Wil, Aguhmehmnahn Agehmemnon Agamemnon, Namira and Wivaun. Throk row boat south and Wil navuhgayte. While go south, pass by musik cave that others find before. Also pass by camp of Orc, which others say are ones that attack “frend” Orc where get teeth put in. Once full day travull, groop pull boat onto land and sleep in straynge white bubble that Wil make. Nice and warm inside. Throk like travull with Wil! Groop tawk before go to sleep, Avos say have dreem like one Namira have, abowt lite somewhere. Think maybe light Avos look for in kasm have thing to do with Namira lamp person. Throk not shore, but not say thing, just go to sleep. Throk row more fast today. After some time, groop get to kasm. Once in, groop pass by iland with many burn trees. Groop s'''top on iland, carry boat over land. Iland cover by ash with straynge steel billding. Groop sink deep in ash. When get to middul of iland, find skware billding with tall spike in middul. Metull was pale gray-white. Throk think made of dimeritium--anti magik metull. Top of tower have bowl with moon drawing. Agamemnon say it maybe have thing do with “Inferno Crown” which say make sense since iland burned and cover by ash. Crown is powerful arteefact, moon bowl maybe poynt toward where find? Groop keep go, get off iland and Throk row more. Find other iland, with gold billdings and banner. Agamemnon fly closer, see that iland old Iacto city with peeple living there. Lots of peeple. Groop keep go, try stay away from iland. Groop see iland with blue lite, Avos say likely iland looking for. Groop get on iland and heer voyce in hed, say for “challengers go to tempull.” Throk rolled two 1s on a check with advantage trying to hide the rowboat do good job hyde boat. After hyde boat, groop go find tempull. Tempull have big gold doors with two peeple, one with gold kloths, other gold armor and have masks. Mask peeple say voyce was iland. (Throk think must be crazy, since all know iland not able speek.) Mask persun say “Overcome three challenges, face the harbinger & exalt.” Say exalted are heroes. Throk not know what “exalt” is, but think sownd strawng, so Throk want do. Throk krush puny mask peeple for kleer first challenge. Then go inside and down stares. Groop get in room where floor is metull grayte with holes. Once all in room, doors shut close and watur start fill room. Armor on both sides fill with watur and start move. Use spears that some times cover by ice and hurt lots. Throk fite one while others fite other armer. Room keep fill while fite, end up fite under water. Very hard swing maul under watur. Groop able kill other while Throk fite. Armor hit Throk hard with ice speer, all go black for few second. Namira wake Throk up and Throk smash armor, even tho have no air in body. After kill, Throk see that watur start freeze while Throk sleep, but watur start drain so groop able breath. Throk help smash throo ice for get to doors. Down more stares, groop find gost that gold color. Not color of other gost Throk fite. Room also have very big statchoo with huge sword. Gost give groop hard time. Say Avos and Namira marked, not able let pass. Agamemnon almost get gost agree with, but not kwite able. Gost go into statchoo and fite groop. Throk smash statchoo and frends help kill gost when fly out. Gost tride fix statchoo, but frends kill before able. Groop hed down more stares for find “harbinger.” Groop see stone peeramid with what others tell Throk called “Sphinx” at top. Sphinx say Sphinx is harbinger and final test for exalt. Sphinx do some magik and groop end up on tall pillar with fire all over and many feet of nothing below. Throk heer later that was “playne of fire.” Sphinx very dangerus, bring lots of groop down. Neer end of fite, Throk get claw by Sphinx talons with fire and all go black agen. But, Throk rolled a crit on his death save after I said I would, hell yeah get up, fite throo payne, need help frends. After hard fite that groop almost lose, Sphinx bring groop back to tempul. Say groop is now “exalted” and frends not marked now. This meen that shard in Avos, mark of “God of Madness” (who is in crystal ship Avos want find) not inflooance Avos now. Avos seem know more abowt mad god and shard than say before, was keep secrets. Sphinx tell groop abowt fite between gods. Say gods of madness and ded turn agenst others and leeve. Say god of lies accuse Iacto of murder and konspeeracee and Iacto say not true. “Unreezund,” “Liar” and “Fault” turn agenst Iacto, “Just” and “Pashunate.” Sphinx say many gods die in war, say the “Kind” was killed and forged into the “Vitric Echoes.” Iacto won fite, but world was ruin by gods’ war. Sphinx say Iacto try “asend,” become more powerful god for fix world, but “Mad” and “Ded” do some thing for make not work--Iacto fail to asend, become cursed and “fell.” Sphinx say that “exalted” need get the echoes and slay traytor gods. Also tell groop abowt echoes, 8 in totul, and where maybe find them: * '''Humility -- Greatsword -- Weeld by Iacto * Serenity -- Broken sword -- Scipio (not have all peeces, but use anyway--still lots of power) * Tranquility -- Bow -- Shard Knights know where find * Compassion -- Flail -- Arbiter Gnaeus in the “Temple of the Righteous” (Arbiter tempul, far in north) * Necessity -- Shield -- No one knows where find, but Sphinx have some ideas where maybe look: ** Clostrum Scriptorum (Magi, to the west) ** Temple of the Righteous ** Jormungaard (to the west, closer than Magi) * Clarity -- Axe -- God of Passion, turn traytor in neer past. Lives in forest to northwest, past Ascentium. * Resolve -- Hammer -- Lucia the Conqueror, servant of Iacto, went to kill Passion, most likely ded. * Spear -- Mercy -- buried in the hide of Deus Erersor, “which even the gods fear.” Sphinx say must kill Mad and Ded. Mad live in crystal ship, ded live deep under grownd. Sphinx give groop magic box, say able turn into boat! Also give two small lion statchoo that able turn into real lion and help in fite. Sphinx also say that, since exalted, groop able go to Monarchia and able resist “godly inflooence.” After leeve, Namira say voyce said “Servants don’t speak truth” and to “go to the Fjord of Daudajarn.” Throk not know if trust Sphinx, straynge voyce Namira heer or not eether. Next day, groop row north. (Not use new magik boat becaws none able sale.) When pass under Skor’s bridge, groop see hole in side of mowntain that Agamemnon think is where Skor live. Also, on way north, see long iland. Agamemnon fly over, see it mile or two wide, three-four miles long. Iland have rocky hills and big tempul in middul, cover by snow and vines. Many statchoo that look like soldures arownd tempul too. On way North out of kasm, see more small ilands, but keep go. When go arownd North coast of iland, groop need sleep in boat because not able land any where. Groop sleep in magic boat becaws magik boat more big than row boat. While sleep, wind drag boat away from coast and make groop lost. Groop travul lots extra time each day so get home more kwik and not get lost more. After few long day travul, groop get back to Last Chance, though Wivaun ended up with four levels of exhaustian very, very tired." ―Throk Spynekleevar's adventure log